


Everest

by tothestarswholisten



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothestarswholisten/pseuds/tothestarswholisten
Summary: New idea I'm running with after starting Riverdale over the weekend with my nieceEmma Swan and Betty Cooper are the best of friends. Have known one another their whole lives and confide in one another about everything. So when Regina Mills and Veronica Lodge start at the boarding school that Emma and Betty teach at, everyone's lives get turned upside down. These two mysterious brunettes are more than Toll House Prepatory could handle.Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale or Once Upon. A Time or their characters





	1. Chapter 1

Betty and Emma were sitting on the edge of the patio finishing their lunches when a slight cough could be heard behind them. Mr. Weatherbee, the principal and the boss of the women, smiled at them and took it upon himself to interrupt their lunch.

"Ladies, I'd like to inform you that we are getting two new teachers today. A Miss Mills and a Miss Lodge. I trust you both to show them the ropes?" Mr. Weatherbee didn't stick around for an answer, he nodded his head in the direction of the woman and went on his way.

Betty chuckled, "He sure gets paid the big bucks for doing so little, wouldn't you say Emma?" When her friend didn't respond she tried waving her hands in front of the finely focused woman, still not getting a response. When Betty finally looked she understood why Emma was ignoring her.

Across the courtyard of the commons on a walkway was a beautiful brunette. With piercing red stilettos and a Gucci handbag. A sleek black dress completed her attire, and the predatory grin on her face was enough to disarm any man. Apparently, judging by the look on Emma's face, it had disarmed her as well.

Betty laughed and looked at her watch, realizing she only had a few minutes to get halfway across campus to the library where her poetry class met. Saying goodbye to her friend Betty raced off. Not long after Betty was out of sight Emma gathered her bearings and set out to meet the brunette.

Betty Cooper had three great loves. The first being able to write poetry that she often shared at spoken word. The second being the wonderful group of students she got every year. But the third? The third was punctuality. Something she was miserably failing at.

As she rounded a corner headed upstairs she collided head first with someone, causing both to crash towards the ground. Groaning and rubbing her back Betty opened her eyes and realized all her papers flew everywhere. Not just hers either. Reaching to start cleaning them up her hand met the strangers.

The brunette woman before her was nothing short of heavenly in her eyes. Short hair and eyes the color of dark deep wood. Betty reached her hand out to shake the other woman's hand and apologize for knocking her over when the other woman spoke.

"Are you alright? It seems we both took that turn too sharp."

Betty nodded, her face growing red as realization that they were on the floor set in. Getting up she once more extended her hand. "My name is Veronica," the brunette said, smiling all the while. Yours?"

Feeling lightheaded she ground out, "Betty. I it's a pleasure to meet you Veronica."

The woman named Veronica looked Betty over, lingering on her legs and hips. "The pleasure is all mine."

Veronica walked away leaving Betty to stand in astonishment, not realizing until the bell went off that she was late to the class she was meant to be teaching.


	2. One More Day

Emma Swan was an English teacher. Maybe the only one at Toll House Prepatory that wasn't a fan of Shakespeare. But that didn't stop her from fully embracing the in classroom play she was putting on.

"Places everyone, Act 1 Scene 1. Go."

Throughout her class Emma had a hard time focusing. Her mind kept drifting to the mysterious brunette she had seen that morning. Try as hard as she did she wasn't able to find out the woman's name or even get a chance to talk to her.

A knock sounded at her door about twenty minutes later. It was Robin Locksley, archery coach and woodshop teacher. To Emma, Robin was an arrogant, chauvinistic man of the woods. He believed women to be the weaker sex, something as a foster child Emma disproved growing up time and time again.

"What can I do for you Robin?" Emma asked as she walked into the hallway to talk to the man.

"What you can do is stop failing my best archers and pass them so I can take the school to states this year."

Emma tried and failed to suppress a laugh, "Robin you've said that now for five years. As for your players, tell them to try in my class and I wouldn't be failing them."

Robin was about to say something when he caught a glimpse of a bombshell brunette and came up short.

Emma too stopped speaking and felt her heart pick up speed. Mostly because the woman was on her way towards her.

"Hello, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your conversation. But could one of you please tell me which way Miss Swan's classroom is? She's meant to show me around. Oh where are my manners, my name's Regina. Regina Mills."

The outright look of predator on the woman's face had Emma gulping. Before Robin could try and worm his way in with Regina the blonde spoke.

"I'm Miss Swan, but please. Call me Emma. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Regina looked at her thoughtfully, and perhaps a little mischievously, and raised her hand to shake Emma's. "The pleasure is all mine Miss Swan."

A chill ran down Emma's spine. She loved the way Regina called her Miss Swan.

"My class is about to end and I don't have another class until after lunch. How about I show you around then?"

"Perfect."

Robin stood quietly as the two women conversed, it appearing as though neither were able to see him. When the bell rang he frowned, looked at Emma and told her he'd be back later.

Emma waved him off as the door to her classroom opened and her students poured out. When the last one left she held the door for Regina, "Why don't you come in and we can talk for a few minutes and we'll start our tour and we'll get lunch?"

"Sounds perfect Miss Swan."

Emma gulped. This woman would be the death of her. One way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> Updates will (I will try) for every 3 days but it may be switched to once a week


	3. Chasing The Sky

Betty Cooper spent the rest of her morning thinking of the brunette she had walked into. She wanted to know when she'd see her again and actually have time to talk to her.

As luck would have it as her poetry class ended Betty looked up at her door to see Veronica standing there awkwardly. 

"Hey," Veronica said nervously, "so I didn't know when we walked into each other earlier you were the teacher who was supposed to be showing me around today. My name's Veronica, Veronica Lodge."

Veronica walked towards Betty, weaving in between the desks and making it to the woman's desk.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Lodge."

Veronica giggled and looked Betty over, "Do I make you nervous Betty?"

The blonde cleared her throat and shook her head, trying to clear the butterflies filling her stomach, "A little."

That wasn't what she meant to say. Betty gasped a tiny bit, shocking herself that she admitted the brunette had that effect on her.

Veronica walked around the desk to where Betty was standing. Her heels sounding off the tile floor like landmines being set off. Betty felt her hands grow clammy, felt her eyesight begin to blur. When the other woman leaned in to kiss her Betty threw all caution to the wind and allowed herself to melt into the kiss.

It wasn't a kiss that Betty had ever experienced before. There was a type of passion and urgency behind the way Veronica's lips moved against hers. If Betty could see herself, she'd have seen the smoke coming out of her ears and her best friend walk in the room with another woman.

"So this is-" Emma stopped talking and looked at her best friend who was pushed up against the blackboard in her small, makeshift classroom off the library, and chuckled. "The blonde is my best friend, Betty Cooper. I'm not sure who she's currently making out with though." 

Regina laughed and looked at the other two women thoughtfully. The brunette had good technique. She had either seduced people in the past or the two were in a relationship that had been a secret.

Betty came up for air when she heard Emma's voice. Her face turned red and she pulled away, though only slightly, from Veronica. 

"Hey Em. This is uh Veronica Lodge. One of the new teachers we have to show around."

Emma's face gave away her shock and the humor she felt about the situation. "Nice to meet you Veronica," she addressed the brunette, "I suppose this is a good time to tell ty ik Betty, that this is Regina. Regina Mills. The other teacher we're meant to show around." She gestured to the brunette who had followed Emma into the room. 

"It's nice to meet you both." Regina said kindly. 

The bell rang and throughout the halls students could be heard bustling their way to lunch. 

Emma spoke first. "Betty, I had just started giving Regina a tour of the campus. Would you and Veronica like to join us or do you two have other plans?"

Betty's face somehow grew redder at the double meaning behind her friends question. "I think joining you both would be great. Why don't we get lunch first though?"

As the four women made their way to the faculty lounge they talked amongst themselves. Betty blushing at Veronica when the brunette reached for the blondes hand to hold. Emma grinning like the Cheshire cat when she saw this, then turned to say something to Regina and got lost in her eyes.

The women walked into an empty lounge, at least it was until Robin Locksley and Archie Andrews walked in behind them. The two men were the archery and football coaches, respectively. Both of them had their faults but they irked Emma and Betty to no end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late guys! I work 16 hour shifts every other weekend and yesterday was my on weekend. I will see you guys again on the 13th 😉 please review!
> 
> Btw sorry to leave on a cliffhanger but there's a reason I promise!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real attempt at doing a crossover.. don't hate the attempt too much. Please let me know what you think


End file.
